seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last One
The Last One is the fifty-second and final episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The sound of a shark wail brings Tubarina, Polvina and Ester down to the Abysmal Kingdom. None of the girls have ever seen a shark like this. Perhaps it is one of a kind! Plot Tubarina hears a shark calling and crying from the Abysmal Kingdom, but Polvina and Ester can’t. Eventually, they get closer to the point that Polvina and Ester can also hear. The girls find the shark, but neither of them have seen anyone like him before. Tubarina learns that the shark is calling out because he is lost; when he is unable to get a response from anyone, the girls decide to take him to Bia so she can help. When they get to the Abysmal Palace, Bia says that she hasn’t seen a shark like him, but when they investigate in the library, the girls learn that he is a goblin shark, a rare species that is almost never seen; at one time, it was even thought that they were mythical creatures. Bia asks Slipper if he has seen anyone like him, but he says that he hasn’t. Fearing that the goblin shark could be the last of his species, Tubarina promises that she will find more like him, despite the others believing that she won’t be able to keep that promise. Feeling sympathy for the goblin shark, Bia has Slipper and his family search the Abysmal Kingdom for more like him. Realising that he could remember his mother, Tubarina asks the goblin shark to tell them about her; he tells her that he can remember his mother, but he lost her. He looked and looked, but he couldn’t find her, then he saw a monster and swam away. The goblin shark tells them that the monster was the size of a reef; Bia remembers that there is such a place, aptly named Monster Reef. The girls and Bia take the goblin shark to Monster Reef. Tubarina has the goblin shark call for his mother; after initially hearing nothing, they hear a response from the monster’s mouth. They head into the mouth and through a cave which leads to a valley where the goblin shark’s mother is there along with the rest of his kind, meaning that he isn’t the last goblin shark at all. The touching sight makes Polvina and Bia cry. Now that Bia knows that there are goblin sharks at Monster Reef, she promises to keep them safe. As the goblin shark and his mother go back through the cave, Bia heads off to tell Slipper that they found them and the girls head off home. On the way, the girls note that unlike what the goblin shark could have been, they are friends and they will always be there for each other. Notes *This episode being named "The Last One" is ironic given that this is the final episode of the series.